The present invention relates to an air conditioning system of a car, and more particularly, to a case of an air conditioning system for a car for selectively providing air passed through a heat exchanger to respective ducts for air conditioning the inside of a car.
In a general air conditioning system for a car for cooling or heating the inside of a car, the inside of a car is cooled or heated by providing air which is supplied from a blower unit and selectively passed through an evaporator through which a refrigerant flows and a heater core through which cooling water flows, to the inside of the car through a duct.
FIG. 1 shows the case of such an air conditioning system.
A main path Pi through which air provided from the blower unit 1 flows and a defrost path P2 and a vent path P3 communicating with the main path P1 are formed in a case 10 of the air conditioning system. The defrost path P2 and the vent path P3 are formed in the upper portion of the case 10 on an exit side of the main path P1. A floor path P4 is formed on the side surface of the case 10.
In the main path P1, an evaporator 200 through which a refrigerant flows and a heater core 100 through which cooling water of an engine flows are installed. The evaporator 200 and the heater core 100 are separated from each other by a predetermined distance. The heater core 100 is positioned in the lower portion of the boundary between the defrost path P2 and the vent path P3. In the defrost path P2, the vent path P3, and the floor path P4, doors 11a, 12a, and 14a for opening and closing the respective paths P2, P3 and P4 are installed. A bypass door 15 is installed between the upper end portion of the main path P1 and the upper end portion of the heater core 100. Each of the doors 11a, 12a, 14a, and 15b driven by a cable connected to an actuator or a manipulating lever (not shown).
In the case of the air conditioning system constructed as mentioned above, heating or cooling is performed by providing air which is supplied from the blower unit 1 and selectively passed through the heater core 100 or the evaporator 200 to the inside of a car through a path in which the respective doors formed thereon are opened.
However, since a plurality of doors for opening and closing the respective paths are installed, a driving apparatus for opening and closing the doors is complicated and much space for installing the driving apparatus is required.
Also, the air supplied to the respective paths through the doors may be blocked, thus producing streaming resistance, and the size of the case is relatively large since space is required for rotating the doors.